Sailor Moon: Neo Starlights
by Rainbow169
Summary: The Starlights and their daughters return, fleeing from an enemy that threatens not only Kinmoku, but the future of Crystal Tokyo as well!
1. Old Friends, New Friends

Author's Notes

I do not own the Sailor Senshi, although I did make up the Starlights' children and the main villain. This story is set after SailorStars and is kind of a sequel to it, so if you haven't seen SailorStars you might be very confused by what happens in this story. Unlike for my usual stories, I don't have a character name list because there's only 3 new characters.

Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Friends

Chibi-Usa raced through the Crystal Palace as fast as she could, heading for the forbidden door that led to the Time Gates. She blinked her eyes, trying to forget what she had just seen. She shuddered at the thought of her kind, gentle mother turning into such a cruel woman, who glared down at her for nothing. She looked down at her hands and screamed. She was fading!

"Small Lady! Good thing you came! You must go to the past and fix the time continuum!" Sailor Pluto greeted her hurriedly. Chibi-Usa nodded.

"Yeah, Puu, Mama turned into a mean woman with black and white hair!" Chibi-Usa blurted out. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"Yes, Small Lady. It is of the utmost importance that you help Sailor Moon and her friends defeat this menace," she said, and led Chibi-Usa through the familiar time portal.

"You have such great manga, Rei! Doesn't Ichigo's boyfriend Masaya remind you of Mamoru? He's so sweet, yet kind of dense about love, too," Usagi giggled as she kicked back on Rei's bed. For once, the Senshi thought that they were done with their battles, and they were all having a relaxing Sunday afternoon at the Hikawa Shrine. Even Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru were there, and Hotaru was especially enjoying reading the history books that the shrine held.

"Yeah, but...HEY! I didn't say you could read that!" Rei snapped, jumping up to her feet. She was about to snatch the manga away from Usagi when Yuuichirou came into the room.

"Miss Rei, there are some guests outside who want to see you. They claim to be old friends of yours," he said, bowing to her.

"Let's all go! I bet if they're friends of Rei's, they can be mine too!" giggled Usagi, and she forgot about the Tokyo Mew Mew manga as the group of 7 girls all went to see who had arrived. Minako gasped when she saw who it was.

"The Starlights! The Starlights came back! I don't care if they're girls, the Starlights came back!" she cheered.

"And they brought some new people with them. I think the Starlights kind of look older now, too," added Makoto.

"Well, it has been awhile since we were last here. I think we've actually traveled in the past here. These are our daughters," Seiya announced. Minako reached down and picked up Luna off the floor.

"Hey, look, Yaten! Luna's happy to see you too!" she called cheerfully. The tall girl who was next to Yaten shrieked in fear and began to cower.

"Mommy! Save me from the scary kitty!" she wailed, suddenly in tears.

"Tsubasa doesn't like cats. I can meet with Luna some other time," Yaten scolded. Minako giggled.

"Boy, if that's your daughter, I bet you've got something to fight about," she snickered. Haruka pushed through, glaring at them.

"Why did you come here? I thought you were going to just stay on your planet," she demanded.

"Because there is a danger to both our planet and to your own. We do not know the details, but we are apparently fleeing our own new Princess Chizuru, who, from what I know, is planning to murder you, Miss Usagi Tsukino," Taiki explained bluntly. Usagi gasped at this revelation.

"Why? Why does she want to kill me? What have I ever done to her?" she pleaded. Seiya sighed.

"This is partially my fault. She was always quite jealous and angry at you because she felt that I should not have fallen in love with you and just stayed loyal to her mother. And then, we don't know what happened, but she somehow gained extra powers and forced us to travel back through time and space to now. We brought our daughters with us because we gave them our powers. They can help you if Princess Chizuru decides to actually attack," Seiya admitted.

"Well, that's your problem, and you should fix it," Haruka snapped.

"Haruka! This IS our problem too if the person they're fleeing from is after Usagi! I know that Seiya caused trouble before, but she's obviously not going to now, she's got her own daughter," Michiru scolded, gesturing to the girl who was near Seiya, glaring at them with her cold blue eyes. Haruka blinked.

"Really? Man, she's got a shiny big forehead," she commented.

"Stop that! I get that enough from Yohko!" the girl shouted, poking the shortest girl, who looked like Taiki, in the side.

"That's because you DO have a big forehead, Miaka!" giggled Yohko.

"Well, you're a fat pig! You look like an overinflated beach ball!" retorted Miaka. Indeed, unlike her tall, thin mother, Yohko was quite round and plump.

"Better a fat pig than having a forehead no one can look at lest they get blinded from the glare!" snapped back Yohko, her lavender eyes flashing dangerously. Seiya groaned.

"Now look at what you started, Haruka! You got them fighting again and I thought we could at least have a nice reunion!" she accused.

"I started this! You keep your own little spore under control, Seiya!" Haruka growled. Before Seiya could retort, however, there was a flash of pink light in the sky. Usagi looked up to see Chibi-Usa plummeting down, just like she did the fateful day they first met. She crashed on top of Taiki, knocking her down.

"Get off of my Mom! Maker Star...MPHHH!" Yohko mumbled angrily as Yaten grabbed her roughly.

"One of the rules of being a Sailor Senshi, missy, is that we don't attack until we know what's going on. And anyway, something about her seems like Usagi," she scolded.

"Ow...Usagi...Usagi! I'm so glad to see you! The future's getting all messed up and...hey, who are these people? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to land on you," Chibi-Usa giggled as she jumped off of Taiki. Usagi blushed.

"Well, everyone, meet my future daughter, Chibi-Usa Tsukino," she announced. Haruka harrumphed.

"And that's with Mamoru, so don't get any ideas, Seiya," she added. Then she grinned wickedly. "Who's the father of your child, Seiya?"

"No one we know of personally. The Sailor Senshi protectors of the Queen and her princess are not allowed to marry. This is so they do not get too attached to someone else and possibly betray their Queen. Thus, we used artificial insemination to have our children," Taiki explained from her spot on the ground, though she looked rather dazed from having Chibi-Usa crash on top of her. Usagi sighed, a light of realization in her eyes.

"That must be why you didn't want Seiya falling in love with me," she observed, "It's okay, Chibi-Usa is proof enough, so let's just all be friends this time around," she said, giving a pleading look to Haruka and Michiru. Chibi-Usa stared at her.

"What IS going on, Usagi? Who are these people? And what is this about someone named Seiya falling in love with you?" she asked, suspicion clearly showing in her ruby eyes. Usagi looked at the others, and then decided to tell Chibi-Usa the whole story about what happened with her and the Starlights and their battle against Sailor Galaxia. When that explanation was finished, the conversation turned to the topic of where the Starlights were going to stay this time around.

"We're not going to do the idol thing again. Basically, we need someplace to stay that's not going to be permanent," Yaten said.

"One of you could stay at the shrine here. We're always looking for help," Rei offered.

"And it would be nice to have someone to keep me company in my apartment. It's rather lonely there by myself," Makoto added.

"I'll go with you, Rei. The shrine sounds like a quiet place to think and this seems to be a meeting spot as well," suggested Taiki.

"Makoto, can I stay with you? It would be good to get Miaka away from Yohko for once," Seiya said. Haruka looked at Yaten and Tsubasa, and then she sighed.

"I'll check with Setsuna, but I suppose you two can stay with us. We have plenty of room and since we're all Sailor Senshi, we can keep your secret," she reluctantly offered.

"You sure you want to have Yaten? Can't I have one of the Starlights?" whined Minako.

"No, Minako, what would your parents think? And I think Yaten's okay, I don't want Seiya and Yaten's daughter seems to be the least troublesome," Haruka explained.

"Hotaru would like having someone her age around," agreed Michiru.


	2. Enemies and Allies

Chapter 2: Enemies and Allies

Once it was decided where each of the Starlight families would stay, Makoto went off with Seiya and Miaka to show them her apartment.

"One good thing about both of you coming here is that it won't be as suspicious that I'm just a minor living by myself. People will be relieved to see that I have an adult with me now," Makoto commented as they headed for the bus stop. Miaka raised an eyebrow.

"You sure people won't recognize Mom and want to get her autograph and intrude on us? Because I wish I had stayed with Rei; that temple sounds a lot quieter than a noisy apartment," she commented.

"My apartment really isn't that noisy, at least, I don't think it is. And the temple is often a meeting place for us Sailor Senshi, so it gets noisy then. Not to mention the crowds of people who come on special days to buy charms and ring the bell in prayer. My apartment is one of the quietest places that you could stay, of all of our homes. Ami's is probably the quietest, but her mother might be suspicious of you and Seiya since she doesn't know about the Senshi things, and the same would go for Minako's family. Haruka's group already has four people living in one house, which would be more now that Yaten and her daughter are staying there. And Usagi..." Makoto was cut off from her monologue by a glare from Miaka.

"Don't you dare mention Usagi. I hate her, for she broke my mother's heart," she snarled.

"Miaka, we've been through this. Please don't hate Odango. She didn't know any better, it wasn't her fault that I fell in love with her. And it wasn't my fault that I thought her boyfriend was dead," Seiya pleaded.

"I still hate her! She sounds obnoxious anyway, all yappy and stupid and just a distraction! If you had stuck by the princess and not gone off with that Moon Bunny, we wouldn't be in this mess! Chizuru wouldn't be all jealous!" Miaka snapped. Though she had heard her sharp-tongued daughter speak like that before, the words still stabbed at Seiya's heart. Why did her ill-fated romance with Usagi Tsukino keep coming back to haunt her like that? Something snapped inside her, and she got angry as well.

"Quit blaming Usagi for everything! She did NOT cause Chizuru to become evil! Chizuru was a bad seed from the start and you know it! You remember her power-hungry ways, and the stories about Usagi only set it off more! But Usagi wasn't the main reason! So STOP BLAMING USAGI! WE CAME HERE TO GET HER HELP!" Seiya shouted at her daughter. Makoto stepped between them.

"Please stop this, you two. I know you have some disagreements about what has happened to you, but I want you to be able to stay with me. If you two are too noisy with your arguing, we all might get in trouble," Makoto pleaded.

"Then I wish we had gone farther back in time so I could've stopped you from falling in love with that stupid Moon Princess," Miaka snorted.

"That's not possible. We'd meet up with our former selves and cause so many time paradoxes that we would be happy if Sailor Pluto decided to kill us for that," Seiya asserted.

"Enough! We're almost there and I don't want you two getting in trouble already for fighting! I got kicked out of school for that! And don't tell me we're not in school right now, I know that!" Makoto snapped.

"Fine, fine, you loudmouth. You remind me of that stupid Yohko with the way you're so bossy," grumped Miaka.

"We're her guests, she has a right to tell us what to do! You behave or I will spank you, which I normally have not done!" Seiya shouted.

"Um...that would be funny if you did it in your Senshi outfit, because..."

"You fool! YOU'RE THE SENSHI NOW, NOT ME!"

"Seiya, Miaka! KNOCK IT OFF!" With that Makoto bonked each of them on the head, "That is enough fighting! I am about ready to just let you stay on the streets, Miaka, but Seiya can stay 'cause she's an old friend!"

"Sorry, Makoto. Please let her stay, too, she's not very nice but she still deserves to have a home," Seiya sighed.

"Fine. I can be by myself. I like it that way. I can then scare people with my stories," sniffed Miaka.

"No, you don't have to be alone. There's room in my apartment for both of you, at least, I think there will be," Makoto reassured her.

Nearby, two girls spied on them. One who was dressed in a blue bodysuit poked the other.

"Hey, Orange, isn't that Makoto with some new people? Hee hee, one of them has a HUGE forehead," she snickered.

"Yeah, she does. I wonder what would happen if...nah, we have to do our mission and spy on them for the Flower Queen," Orange giggled. Once Makoto, Seiya, and Miaka got into the apartment, Makoto found that there was a phone message from Usagi, and she sounded frantic.

"Hello, Usagi? What just happened?" she asked, calling up her pigtailed friend. There were sniffles on the other end of the line.

"Makoto...Makoto...MY FAMILY'S GONE! WAAAAAH!" Usagi screeched into the phone, the noise making Makoto jerk it away from her ear.

"Are you sure they didn't just go out to the store or something and didn't tell you? Is Chibi-Usa okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Chibi-Usa's fine, she's right here, but everyone else is gone! And I'm sure...I'm sure something bad's happened to them! They went out without their coats! They're gonna be all cold!" sniffled Usagi. Makoto shook her head.

"Usagi, I'm sure they're just fine. If they're not back by tomorrow, you can call for another Senshi meeting, though," she sighed before hanging up.

"What happened to Usagi? Who left her?" Seiya asked curiously.

"She says she can't find her family. Apparently they all left while she was at the Hikawa shrine without telling her," Makoto explained.

"Even Chibi-Usa?" Seiya asked in amazement.

"No, Usagi said she was there too. But that was because she was also at the Hikawa Shrine, remember?" Makoto reminded her.

"Possibly a demon captured them," shrugged Miaka.

"What! If you're a real Senshi, you shouldn't be so calm about that!" Makoto shouted at her in shock.

"Sounds like the kind of story I would make up," Miaka went on in a deadpan voice. Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Is she always that unconcerned about people?" she asked Seiya.

"Yeah, usually, except probably me and the Princess. Or at least, Kakyuu. She hates Chizuru though, and I don't blame her. Chizuru and Yohko always made fun of her forehead, although Chizuru also made fun of Yohko's weight and Tsubasa's strength," Seiya explained.

"Tsubasa's strength? What kind of special powers does she have? Is she possibly an empath like her mother?" Makoto asked.

"No, physically. But she's also very clumsy. And..." Seiya was cut off as the door was slammed open by an electric bolt. Two girls rushed in, dressed in orange and blue, and the one in orange was floating in the air.

"Tell us where the pigtailed devil is and no one gets hurt!" the one in blue shouted. Seiya, Miaka, and Makoto all stared confusedly. Makoto's eyes then lit up in recongition.

"Yumiko, Kuriko! I haven't seen you since we were all at Juuban Junior High together! And who exactly is this pigtailed devil you're talking about?" she asked them innocently.

"Those names are gone! I am Sapphire and this is Orange, and we serve the Flower Queen! By her command, we must destroy the pigtailed devil, also known as Usagi Tsukino!" the blue girl declared.

"What! Why do you want to hurt Usagi! You two were her old friends, right?" Makoto whimpered in confusion. Sapphire was about to speak when Orange tugged on her arm.

"Not now, not now! We were only supposed to watch, not attack yet," she hissed anxiously. Sapphire sighed.

"Fine, but we're warning you, the Flower Queen also hates you, karate maniac, and you too, lover of the devil and forehead girl," she said fiercely before leaping out the door in a flash of blue light, followed by her confused partner.

"Lover of the devil! Chizuru...she's doing this..." Seiya gasped, sinking down to the floor.

"I told you, DON'T CALL ME FOREHEAD GIRL!" screamed Miaka.


	3. Clumsy Giant

Chapter 3: Clumsy Giant

Tsubasa Yaten blinked in the morning sun. Where was she? Then she noticed her mother sleeping on a bed near her, and she remembered that they had come to Earth, seeking refuge from their own princess. And they had ended up in the house of the four known as the "Outer Senshi," Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Setsuna Meiou, and Hotaru Tomoe. Yaten's eyes opened, and Tsubasa noted that she was smirking.

"How interesting that we've ended up here of all places, after the reception those four, or at least the elder three, gave us before," she commented.

"But since this is a house of all Sailor Senshi, I thought it was a safe place. Or is it not?" worried Tsubasa.

"No, it is safe, so far as I know. Here we can keep a little more secret from the general populace. We're not trying to contact anyone this time. I'm sure these four know the value of secrecy," Yaten reassured her, the smirk leaving her face. There was one thing that she did fear about this place. And it was mainly the fact that Haruka seemed to still harbor some great dislike for her and even her innocent daughter. There was a knock on the door, and then Hotaru stepped in, looking rather nervous.

"I know Haruka-papa still doesn't quite trust you, but I do. Or maybe just because it'll be neat to have someone my own age around," she said with a shy glance to Tsubasa.

"At least she let us live here. She can't be all bad if she did that," Tsubasa said with a giggle. She was thinking that if Miaka were here, she would spin some frightening tale about how Haruka was only keeping them there for scientific research and that she was going to eventually dissect them.

"No, she's not bad. She just was scared when your mother and the other two first came because she thought they were on Galaxia's side. Not to mention she hated Seiya because she feared he was a menace to Usagi and Mamoru's love. But I think she's decided to at least trust you and Taiki, Yaten," Hotaru explained.

"I wonder how Yohko and Miaka are doing? Especially Miaka, since I heard she got attacked yesterday," sighed Tsubasa.

"Almost attacked. The assailants retreated before they harmed her or Makoto, they just spat insults," Hotaru corrected her gently.

"Well, Miaka's used to that, so I'm sure she's okay," Yaten commented slyly. After breakfast, Hotaru went off to school, and so Yaten, Tsubasa and Setsuna went off to go grocery shopping. With two new people in the house, they needed to get some extra food for them. Once there, they found that Rei and Usagi were also there, with some sad news.

"My family...they're gone! They're really gone, Setsuna! Rei's letting me live at the temple with Chibi-Usa until they come back, but I still miss them, even bratty Shingo," Usagi sobbed, grabbing the green-haired woman in a big hug.

"Do you have any idea what happened to them?" asked Setsuna, startled away from pushing the grocery cart. Yaten took it and went off to look for the things they needed, along with Tsubasa.

"No, not really. They've just been gone! I hope my old friends who were turned evil didn't hurt them!" Usagi wailed.

"Come on, Usagi, remember what we came here for. We were going to buy some of your favorite foods to have while you're staying with me," Rei reminded her with an amused sigh. As expected, Usagi's tears turned to ones of joy.

"Oh right! We'll have such a yummy supper! Sushi and taiyaki and cookies and..." Setsuna watched Rei and Usagi leave, and then she went off to find Tsubasa and Yaten. When she caught up with them, she found Tsubasa laying on the floor with a bunch of cans scattered around her.

"I must warn you...she's a super-clutz," Yaten admitted, "She tripped over that cart." Nearby was a basket laying on its side.

"Oh, hello Miss Setsuna. Do you want some...canned peaches?" Tsubasa asked innocently, picking up one of the cans and reading it.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Setsuna inquired worriedly.

"No, this happens a lot," Tsubasa shrugged, sitting up as if nothing had happened. Yaten nodded.

"What did I say? That's something you're gonna have to watch out for if you're living with her for any amount of time," she noted.

"I see..." Setsuna said, thinking about Usagi. She wondered what Seiya thought about Tsubasa, and then instantly reminded herself that Seiya wasn't a pedophile.

"Eat candy, evil girls!" a man's voice shouted, and hard candies started raining down on the three of them. Tsubasa grabbed the cart and held it over her head as a shield, but she also knocked a bunch of merchandise off the shelves in the process. Setsuna gasped when she saw who the assailant was--Usagi's dad Kenji in a pink bodysuit!

"Good work, Pinky. I knew you were always dependable," complimented a woman in an indigo bodysuit who looked eeriely like Usagi's mother. To make things worse, Usagi and Rei happened to come up behind Yaten, Setsuna, and Tsubasa. Usagi squealed with joy when she saw the pair.

"Mama! Papa! You came back! Why didn't you tell me you just went to the store!" she gushed happily as she ran forward.

"Don't call us that! I am Indigo now!" the woman who was Usagi's mother bellowed, shooting flames out of her hands. Usagi screamed as she was burned; she fell to the floor in tears.

"How dare you do that to Usagi! Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" Rei, Setsuna, and Tsubasa all transformed, while Yaten ran up to Usagi, shaking her.

"Come on, you do it too! Those aren't your parents anymore!" she snapped. Usagi shoved Yaten away, shaking her head.

"No. I believe in my power of love. I can heal them without even transforming. I don't want to hurt them," she said quietly, her eyes filled with the hurt of betrayal by loved ones. Meanwhile, Sailor Pluto was ignoring the scene behind her, and she rushed at Pinky with her Garnet Rod. She never reached her target, however, as Usagi jumped on her back, knocking her to the floor.

"Usagi, you fool! You loveable fool! Face the reality that we hate you now! Chizuru told us all about how you broke Seiya's poor lonely heart!" Indigo laughed maniacally. Yaten glared at them...Chizuru. So she was definitely behind it all.

"Who's Chizuru! I...I...I...It was too late! I didn't MEAN to make Seiya sad! I would've hurt Mamoru if I left him for Seiya, just because Galaxia had stolen his starseed!" Usagi sobbed.

"Usagi, get off of me. Your parents are not themselves any more. They are a danger to you," Sailor Pluto told her.

"You like candy, don't you? Eat some of this!"

"And home cooking, too!" Pinky and Indigo laughed scornfully at Usagi as they threw flaming candies at her that not only burned her, but stuck to her skin painfully. She screamed, but still did not let go of Sailor Pluto.

"I still won't let you hurt them! They're still my parents!" she cried, yelling right into Pluto's ears.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars shouted, shooting an arrow of fire at them. Indigo dodged it, but Pinky wasn't as fast and he was hit.

"See how you like being on fire, you cruel excuses for parents! Now, Tsubasa, finish them off!" Yaten commanded. Neo Star Healer looked sadly at Pinky and Indigo, and raised her hand to attack. She didn't have the chance, however, because they disappeared in flashes of pink and indigo sparkles.

"I'll teach you yet! I'll defeat you Usagi! And you too, Sailor Mars!" Indigo's angry voice lingered on the air as the last sparkles faded.

"Now please get off of me, Usagi. You need to get those burns taken care of and get the sticky melted candy washed off, too," Sailor Pluto's muffled voice said. Usagi jumped off of her.

"EEEK! Sorry, Setsuna! I just didn't want you to hurt my parents! And Rei...how could you! My father would never deserve to be burned by your Flame Sniper!" Usagi shouted, rounding on Rei.

"Usagi, please. I had to, they were going to hurt you even more," Rei said in a futile attempt to calm Usagi, who ran off, calling for her mother and father to come back.


	4. Kidnapping at the Shrine

Chapter 4: Kidnapping at the Shrine

It was the day after that fateful trip to the grocery store, and Usagi still hadn't returned to the temple. So Rei decided to go out and look for her. She left Taiki, Chibi-Usa and Yohko behind, so they could guard the temple in case any more of their friends-turned-enemies came back.

"So, um, where do you think your mom ran off to? Did she go back home?" Yohko asked Chibi-Usa casually. She was getting rather bored with waiting.

"Maybe, maybe not. But that would probably be where she'd go." Chibi-Usa sighed, she could somewhat understand the situation Usagi was in, considering that she had once had to escape Crystal Tokyo to save her own parents. But having her parents turned against her was another thing.

"Do you want to do something fun, Chibi-girl? Maybe we could go get this boring ol' shrine some customers and advertise," Yohko suggested.

"And do that without Rei? She'll come back soon," Chibi-Usa said, sounding a bit annoyed. Chibi-girl? What kind of nickname was that? She realized she was going to have to live with this girl for awhile, at least until Ikuko and Kenji could be brought back to normal.

"Well, I think waiting here is boring. But..." Yohko then grinned at Chibi-Usa. "Tell me, you're from the future? Do you have flying cars and stuff like that?" she snickered.

"No, we don't have flying cars, silly. You're an alien, right? What other planets did you travel to?" Chibi-Usa retorted back in a similar tone.

"I didn't do much traveling. This is the first time I've been away from Kinmoku. Mom's the one who did all the traveling stuff. You can ask her, but she's pretty engrossed in some boring book," Yohko answered flippantly.

"That's okay. I just said that to give you a taste of your own medicine," Chibi-Usa shrugged.

"I still think we should do something fun. I'm kinda jealous of you, since you get to go to school and meet other kids while I'm stuck here at the boring shrine," sighed Yohko, "If I was in school, I'd be in your grade, since we're the same age."

"School's not THAT great, you have to do homework. Of course, it might be easy for you if you're as smart as I hear your Mom is," Chibi-Usa giggled.

"I think I'm pretty smart, but I don't think I'm as smart as Mom. None of us are. Miaka may seem intellectual since she's quieter and she has a giant forehead, but she's not, really. Except she does like writing spooky stories, so that's kind of a brainy thing," answered Yohko. They then heard a crash outside, and some screams.

"Hey, I bet this is the excitement you were looking for," Chibi-Usa teased, "Let's go! Pink Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" Neo Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Chibi Moon ran out to the front of the shrine. There, Yuuichirou was being tied to a tree by a red-haired girl and a boy with very thick glasses was standing over Rei's grandpa; the latter was very wet and laying on the ground.

"Who are you two? The cheerleader and dominatrix squad?" sneered the girl, and then she turned to the boy, smirking, "Hey, Emerald, how about you give those two a bath? They look all dirty."

"Okay, Ruby!" he called and gushing water sprayed out of his hands, slamming Chibi Moon and Neo Star Maker back on their butts. At the same time, Ruby ran over to Grandpa Hino.

"You like pretty girls, huh? Wanna be tied up by one?" she smirked.

"Stop this! You're wrecking the shrine!" he shouted, and his small body began to glow, his psychic aura trying to protect him. Vines whipped out of the girl's hands anyway, and tied him up.

"Let that guy go! Star Gentle Uterus!" yelled Neo Maker, flinging a bunch of purple energy beams at Ruby and Emerald. Ruby jumped out of the way, grabbing Grandpa Hino, but Emerald wasn't as fast and he was knocked down.

"Look, we got what we came here for, now let's just go. There's no point in letting our prize escape over those two pink-heads," Ruby snapped, slinging Grandpa Hino, still tied up in the vines, over her back.

"Where are you taking him? That's Rei's grandpa! He's her family!" Chibi Moon protested.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," Ruby smirked as she disappeared in a flash of red light. Emerald was left behind, confused.

"Wait, Naru! What about me!" he shouted.

"Can you teleport in time? Star Gentle...HEY! Chibi-Usa, what the are you doing!" Neo Star Maker shrieked as Chibi Moon grabbed her arms as she was trying to use her attack again.

"That's Umino! Umino and Naru! Usagi's old classmates! He just called her by her real name; maybe we can help turn him back to our side," Chibi Moon blurted out. Emerald stared at her, looking rather frightened, though it was hard to tell with his thick glasses. He then disappeared, leaving behind some green sparkles. Neo Maker shoved Chibi Moon aside and stomped over to where Yuuichirou was tied up.

"You realize I could've stopped him, you know," she muttered angrily.

"Yeah, but he could be healed. Don't you want to heal people?" Chibi-Usa asked, pleading as she detransformed.

"Sure, if they're willing to be healed. And you have to weaken enemies first and THEN heal them," Yohko snapped as she undid Yuuichirou's bonds. At this point, Rei and Usagi were coming up the steps to the shrine, and they saw what was going on.

"Yuuichirou! Yohko! Chibi-Usa! What happened! How did that fool get tied up," she asked, saying the last sentence with a bit of a giggle.

"Rei! I'm so sorry, but I let your grandpa get captured! And Umino and Naru did it!" Chibi-Usa cried, flinging herself into Rei's arms.

"Umino and Naru...no...no more...no more evil friends and family..." Usagi gasped, falling to her knees.

"Usagi! You came back!" Chibi-Usa squealed happily, hugging her.

"Chibi-Usa, if you're Usagi's daughter, then are Usagi's parents your grandparents?" Yohko asked.

"Yeah, of course they are, silly," Chibi-Usa responded.

"Then we'll fight to get all of them back. Rei's grandpa and your grandparents too," Yohko said.

"My grandpa? They got him...those...I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Rei screamed in a quite vengeful tone.

"That's Princess Chizuru. She's the one who did it. Miaka claims it's Usagi's fault, but who am I to blame Aunt Seiya for falling in love? That's not something one can help," shrugged Yohko.

"Usagi, where were you? Did you go home like I thought you might?" Chibi-Usa asked. Usagi nodded tearfully.

"I want them back. Not just my parents. Everyone. So many of my old friends were turned evil. Umino and Naru too, and also Yumiko and Kuriko, from what Makoto said. I just want everyone back, even though I haven't seen them much recently. It's like...it's like a curse on me because I've been Sailor Moon and with all you guys and I've neglected my old friends!" she wailed.

"It's not that you've neglected them. I think it's because they ARE your friends and family. Princess Chizuru is after them, so you can't just blame yourself. You COULD blame Aunt Seiya, like stupid Miaka does, but I don't. She wants to kill you, but she's using people she knows you won't want to hurt. She's such a . If I was the Princess there wouldn't be this problem," Yohko declared.

"There still might be the same problem. Chizuru is just a power-hungry girl," said Taiki, coming out of the shrine.

"I came back. My house was so lonely and I thought that this place would be nicer to stay in," Usagi sniffled in explanation.

"Mom! Why didn't you help us! Chizuru's thugs stole Rei's grandpa!" Yohko shouted.

"Now, now, you know I gave you my powers. I would only have hindered you. A good Sailor Senshi knows not to involve the weak," sighed Taiki.


	5. Haruka's Suspicions

Chapter 5: Haruka's Suspicions

"Haruka, now really. Seiya's got a daughter already. Why are you so worried about her and Makoto?" Michiru sighed. Haruka had just said that she was afraid that Seiya would try to seduce Makoto, something Michiru was sure that the raven-haired alien would not do.

"Because, as Taiki said, the Starlights' daughters were born through artificial insemination. That means that they are not tied down to any lovers back on their planet, leaving us Earth people prey to their lust," Haruka argued.

"Hmm, you have a point, but why only Seiya, then? Why not Taiki or Yaten?" Michiru asked.

"Because they did not show such tendencies when they visited before. Seiya, on the other hand, is like a beast when it comes to her sexual urges. For our good friend Makoto Kino, we must protect her innocence. Thus, I shall visit her, and make sure her relationship with Seiya is purely platonic. Also, I shall take Tsubasa with me for extra caution," Haruka explained determinedly.

"Why Tsubasa? I thought she was going to a movie with Hotaru today," Michiru reminded her lover.

"Because I want to remind that girl that she is only here until she can return to her planet. I just don't want her corrupting Hotaru," Haruka replied. Michiru sighed. She knew that Haruka was just looking out for the girl, but she also knew that Hotaru was lonely sometimes and liked having a girl her age around, even one who was an alien.

Makoto was in the middle of serving lunch to Seiya and Miaka when Haruka burst into the apartment unannounced. Makoto was startled and as she went to greet her surprise guest, she caught her apron strings on a chair. Thus, Haruka walked in just in time to see Seiya helping tie Makoto's apron back on, and she panicked.

"Get away from her, you pervert! I knew you were trouble!" she shouted, shoving Seiya away from a very startled Makoto.

"What! I was just tying her apron strings! What are you doing here!" Seiya exclaimed in shock and anger.

"You don't need to jump all over Mom like that. Oh yeah, I know about you. You're the one who thinks she's the only one entitled to be in love," snapped Miaka around a mouthful of sandwich.

"That's not true at all! In fact, I was only protecting Usagi's love for Mamoru!" Haruka retorted.

"Who's Mamoru? I never heard about him," Tsubasa suddenly piped up.

"He's Usagi's boyfriend. I thought he had dumped her but it turned out that he had been killed by Galaxia so..." Seiya paused, noticing Tsubasa and Miaka's confusion. "Well, it's a long story. I'll tell it to you girls some other time."

"Really? That's not what I heard. I heard that he was a cruel man who was forcing Usagi to marry him because of destiny." Miaka smirked, noticing that Seiya was upset by her words. "Don't deny it, Mom. I've heard you say that before."

"How dare you speak of Mamoru Chiba in such a way! He is the future king of Earth and you must respect him! The same goes for Usagi! And she will NEVER be yours, you alien usurper!" Haruka shouted at Seiya.

"Miaka! I didn't mean to say that! I just..." Seiya shuddered under her daughter's harsh glare, looking quite fearful for a moment. She then reared up and slapped Miaka across her face. "That is ENOUGH! Go sit in the corner! I will NOT have you reopening emotional wounds!" Makoto stared at Seiya, horrified.

"How could you, Seiya! How could you hit a child...your own child! Even if she was being rude, that's no reason to hit her," she gasped.

"I don't mind. Hit me all you like. It just intensifies the frightening, angsty stories that I write," Miaka shrugged, "Aunt Taiki always said that the best writers went through a lot of suffering."

"I've had it with you evil aliens. Go back to your planet. We can take care of that stupid Chizuru and her minions on our own. Go back or I'll shall have to hurt you. Badly," Haruka warned. Upon hearing this, Tsubasa began to cry.

"Why? Why are you blaming all of us for Miaka? Aunt Seiya wasn't doing anything wrong! At least, it wasn't to you," she sniffled.

"Then I'll shall give you a choice. She, on the other hand, must leave. She is a menace to us. Both of them, actually, both mother and daughter," Haruka snarled, pointing to Seiya and Miaka. "Uranus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"I'm sure you'd enjoy a fight. Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" yelled Miaka, transforming into her mother's old Senshi outfit.

"Stop that, you two! Seiya WAS wrong to hit Miaka, but that doesn't mean you should attack her!" Makoto exclaimed, jumping between the two transformed combattants.

"I don't usually do that! I rarely can remember hitting any of these girls! And Haruka, I've given up on Usagi! I am NOT going to seduce her, nor Makoto Kino! I'd just have to leave her too! And Miaka, no using your Sailor powers to fight allies. Because that's what she needs to be. An ally," Seiya stated, giving Sailor Uranus a pointed look. Suddenly, the door to the apartment flew open and a bunch of boulders tumbled through, hitting Sailor Uranus since she was the closest to the door.

"Hey! Who did that!" she shouted, annoyed. Two figures stepped into the room. One of them was a fat girl dressed in a yellow bodysuit and the other looked just like Usagi's little brother only he was wearing a violet bodysuit.

"Usagi's not here. And from what I've heard, you're up to no good, Shingo. I don't know about you, Nagisa, but you weren't a bad girl when I knew you in junior high. Nevertheless, I won't just let myself be attacked! Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" Makoto called, transforming into Sailor Jupiter. Shingo ignored her and grabbed Seiya's hand.

"Welcome to your nightmare," he hissed. Seiya jerked back with a scream.

"Stop it, Odango! I love you, Odango! Please stop hitting me!" she wailed.

"What's happening to Aunt Seiya?" asked Tsubasa fearfully.

"Transform, you fool. That evil boy just put a spell on her," Neo Fighter snapped. Shingo looked at them smugly.

"You dare to call me Shingo? I am Violet and this is Lemon. We serve the Flower Princess. And our mission is to destroy Usagi Tsukino!" he declared.

"Shingo! That's your sister you're talking about! How can you say such a thing?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed in horror, not only at Shingo's words but also at the way he was mentally torturing Seiya.

"Because she lied to me all this time. She hid such a big secret from me. She made me hate her! How DARE she not tell me about being Sailor Moon!" Shingo, or rather, Violet yelled.

"Why is that such a crime? I was told that that mean kitty, Luna, told her to keep that a secret. Maybe you should punish Luna instead," suggested Tsubasa.

"Because she shattered my view of Sailor Moon! I thought she was a perfect superhero, but to find out she's just my ditzy sister...it's too much! Lemon, destroy that girl! She also brought up my latent fear of cats!" Violet ordered, pointing to Tsubasa.

"Really. I don't mind you punishing my stupid mom for her crush on the Moon brat, but threatening a cat is too much. Star Serious Laser!" Neo Fighter cried, shooting a bunch of white energy beams at Lemon and Violet, who were knocked down. In retalitation, Lemon hurled more boulders at Neo Fighter, and she was slammed into her whimpering mother.

"Stop this! Just stop ruining my home here! Jupiter Oak Evolution!" screamed Sailor Jupiter, flinging electrically-charged leaves at the two intruders. Lemon shook her head.

"Violet, come on. It's way too dangerous. I just heard the Flower Princess calling to me anyway. She's got a better plan. One that strikes at Usagi herself," she said. Violet pouted, but backed up anyway.

"Fine, but I'll be back for you!" he shouted as he and Lemon disappeared, leaving trails of yellow and purple light behind them.

"Aunt Seiya, wake up! He just made you see bad dreams!" Tsubasa pleaded, rushing over to Seiya. Unfortunately, she crashed over a chair in the process and landed on Seiya.

"OW! Huh...Tsubasa? Odango's not...hurting me?" Seiya asked, coming out of her nightmarish trance. She then began to cry in Tsubasa's arms as the effects of the visions hadn't worn off.


	6. Body Swappers

Chapter 6: Body Swappers

Grandpa Hino, now called "Silver," knelt as a girl touched his bald head with a glowing red hand. The glow spread throughout his body, and he stared up at the girl with awe.

"I feel...much stronger. Like my psychic abilities have been enhanced a hundredfold. The girl, Chizuru, smiled at him.

"Of course. You now can cast spells on people. They do not last forever, but if done the right way they can have devasting effects on the Sailor Senshi. Now there is something that I have been thinking of. And that is that Usagi only is Neo-Queen Serenity because of her sweet, friendly personality. I'm sure that she never would rise to such a position if her personality was like Taiki's; she would be shunned not only for being unfeminine, but also people would think that such a scientific person cannot perform magical miracles. She also would not have made as many friends, if she made any at all, and the Sailor Team would not have the teamwork it does today. So, I propose a plan to switch Usagi and Taiki's minds, or, possibly to put it clearer, their souls. Thus, Usagi will act like Taiki and vice-versa. This will also put the favor in the side of the Starlights. The other Senshi will then believe that Usagi only cares about science, and flock to Taiki, who now possesses the kind soul," Chizuru explained. Grandpa Hino nodded, though a part of him wasn't sure that a Taiki-esque Usagi would be as hated as Chizuru made it out to be.

Meanwhile, Taiki, Usagi, Yohko, Chibi-Usa, Tsubasa, and Hotaru were on a trip to a park, complete with a playground. Usagi was about to go play with the others when Taiki pulled her aside.

"We need to talk, Miss Tsukino. It's about you and the fact that the enemies are your friends," she said sternly. Usagi jerked away from Taiki tearfully.

"How DARE you bring that up right now! I was just going to play with the kids and you're ruining it!" she sobbed.

"You do not have time to play, Miss Tsukino. You must face what has happened to your former friends and the fact that you must fight them now," Taiki snapped back.

"No way! I believe! I believe in the power of my loving friendship and that I can turn them back to the good people they once were! If I'm just nice enough to them...you wouldn't know! You weren't there when my kindness helped Nehelenia get a new life where she could have friends!" Usagi shouted.

"You know, Mom, didn't you tell us how Usagi's power of love helped save the universe from Galaxia?" Yohko pointed out, although she was quickly distracted by the sight of Tsubasa bending the monkey bars as if they were rope and she fell into a fit of laughter.

"Still, you will have to face it. There is no running away from the fight. Your 'power of love' may not work every time," Taiki replied, seemingly ignoring her daughter.

"Just shut up! You wouldn't understand! You're just an cold-hearted being who doesn't understand love! I bet you don't even love your daughter and just keep her around to be a Senshi!" Usagi screamed before running off into the trees.

"That stupid Usagi. Of course Mom loves me," Yohko smirked.

"Is she going to come back?" Tsubasa asked Hotaru worriedly.

"Of course. Usagi would never abandon us. Even when she ran away from the temple that time, she still just went back to her house," Hotaru said kindly.

As she ran through the trees, Usagi wasn't looking where she was going and she tripped over a small, bald man wearing a silver bodysuit.

"Rei's grandfather? Is that you? Did those bad guys zap you to the forest or something?" Usagi asked, momentarily shocked out of her tantrum at Taiki.

"No. I'm quite fine. And you can learn how to deal with losing your special charm," Silver smirked. He glowed white, and then shot a bunch of energy beam at Usagi, who fainted. She felt like she was spinning through nothingness, screaming and flying.

"Get up, Mom! Did that silly Usagi hit you from a distance?" Usagi could hear Yohko calling to her, or was that Chibi-Usa? She couldn't tell, it was definitely someone with pink hair leaning over her, but the voice was off...

"Usagi wouldn't do that! She can't just zap people like that unless she's transformed!" Okay, now that's definitely Chibi-Usa, so why is Yohko calling me Mom, Usagi wondered dazedly. She then opened her eyes, and Yohko and Chibi-Usa were standing over her, the latter seeming more worried than the former, who looked more curious than anything.

"Hey, how come Mom's got blue eyes now?" Yohko blurted out.

"Why are you calling me Mom? I'm her mom," Usagi said, pointing to Chibi-Usa. When she pointed and tried to sit up, she realized that she was not in the same body. That arm...it was too long to be hers and it was wearing the wrong clothing. She looked down at herself and screamed. So did Chibi-Usa, when she saw Usagi come jogging up through the forest with an oddly cold look in her eyes.

"Okay, what just happened here. First Usagi was yelling at me, and now I'm in the wrong..."

"The wrong what, Usagi? The...Hey! It's just like that Earth movie, Freaky Friday! You're in Usagi's body, Mom! And Mom is in Usagi's body!" Yohko blurted out, giggling. Now that she had Usagi's mind and soul, Taiki began to cry.

"But I...I don't wanna be in a weird alien's body! I don't WANNA be too tall! WAAAAH!" she wailed.

"Let's go find Ami! She'll know how to fix you guys! And if she doesn't, maybe Luna or Puu. They both know a lot of stuff about Senshi things," Chibi-Usa suggested. Taiki was about to assert that she could help if Ami could, but then she realized that the little pink-haired girl was right. She DIDN'T know how to fix this. Frankly, she had never heard of this happening to Sailor Senshi before, and she wondered what would happen with their Sailor powers. So she agreed to find Ami as well. They did find her, she was at her apartment studying. Before they even told her what had happened, she could tell there was something very strange about Taiki and Usagi. It was right in their eyes.

"Ami! You gotta save me! I'm Usagi! I'm just in Taiki's body!" Ami stared. Yes, those were definitely Usagi's eyes.

"How did this happen?" she asked, getting right down to business.

"Rei's Grandpa appeared and he zapped me! And when I woke up I was in Taiki's body and now Taiki stole mine! I don't wanna be in an alien bodysnatcher movie," whined Taiki, who now had Usagi's crybaby personality.

"I only hope Seiya doesn't try to flirt with me," Usagi commented, sounding serious like Taiki.

"Seiya's the least of your concerns. Maybe you two should try transforming," Ami said, "Perhaps that will fix things."

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" yelled Usagi.

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!" added Taiki. Nothing happened. They then tried each other's phrases, and this time, Usagi, with Taiki's mind, became Eternal Sailor Moon while Taiki stayed in her regular form.

"Well, that makes sense, Mom gave up her powers to me. I guess you get to be the savior now, though," Yohko snickered, "Better brush up on those dreams and romance. It's Sailor Moon's speciality." Usagi frowned at Yohko.

"Don't make fun of that. Hopefully, I will not even need to use Usagi's powers again," she said coldly.

"You better start calling yourself Usagi. That's who you are, at least that's what people will think. Even better, you get to go back to school, Mom! You always liked that!" joked Yohko.

"Hey, she's MY Mom now! That's your Mom, the crybaby big forehead alien!" Chibi-Usa retorted, clinging to Usagi.

"WAAAAH! I'm powerless now! I'm so scared I'll be attacked and Taiki's gonna misuse my powers!" wailed Taiki.

"You're Taiki! I don't care if you're Usagi's mind! And you get to stay home with me now and Mom goes to school in your body!" Yohko shouted, and then she smirked, "Hey, it's okay. Mom will get you good grades."

"Um, what about asking Setsuna? You guys could go there and see Mom, too. It'd be good for her to know about it, Aunt um...what should I call you?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino! I don't care if I'm not in her body! I don't know how to be Kou Taiki!" whined Taiki.


	7. The Switch Continues

Chapter 7: The Switch Continues

As it turned out, instead of going to see Setsuna, Yohko, Taiki, Usagi, and Chibi-Usa returned to the Hikawa Shrine, mainly to see if Rei had any ideas since she was a psychic. Hopefully Setsuna could help too, but it was decided that telling her should be Tsubasa's job since she lived with the Time Guardian. When they arrived, Rei had an idea of what had happened.

"I...well, I had a psychic vision that told me this would happen to you two. In the sacred fire, I saw the Moon symbol merging with a purple star and then the star was silver, like the Silver Crystal, and the Moon was purple. Then I saw it happening to you two," Rei explained.

"Good. Then we can get right to the next part. How do we get switched back?" Usagi demanded coldly.

"I honestly don't know. I know how to exorcise evil spirits that are possessing people, but I have no idea what to do with you two. Are you sure this isn't one of those things that could be fixed by transforming?" Rei asked.

"No, it isn't. We tried that," Usagi responded bluntly, "Are you sure you don't know? Has this ever happened before to you Earth Senshi?"

"Sort of. I got my age switched with Usagi once so that she was a little kid and I was a teenager," piped up Chibi-Usa.

"Please, Rei! Please turn me back! I keep tripping even more and I hate being so tall it's sooo weird!" whined Taiki, grabbing Rei in a clinging hug.

"Stop it! I just don't know how to turn you back! I honestly don't!" she snapped. She then smirked at what looked like Taiki but actually had Usagi's mind. "Really, there are some perks. You get to stay home and read comic books and stuff while Miss Bookworm trapped in your body gets to go to school and earn you good grades. Am I right, Taiki...err, Usagi? You get to go back to school again?"

"I'm afraid it would be too boring, those have been subjects I learned long ago. Not to mention I would be too big to fit in the desk. But since it is Usagi's duty to go to school, and I look like Usagi now, I should probably go," Usagi sighed resignedly. Chibi-Usa giggled.

"You're not the one too big to fit in the desks, silly, you're Usagi's size now," she pointed out. Just then, Yohko heard a voice she loathed.

"Heh, for once you have the problems while I'm off free. Isn't it just PEACHY having your mother be in the body of a teenage ditz?" That could only be Miaka, which it was, and she had arrived with Seiya as well.

"Well, it's not as bad as being blinded by your forehead!" Yohko retorted, sticking her tongue out at Miaka.

"That's just my intelligence you're seeing. It's like how your real mother has a giant forehead and she's a supergenius. Unlike you, you nobrow," Miaka smirked. Yohko glared at her and pushed up her bangs.

"See! See! I still have a forehead! It's just not as big and scary as yours!" she shouted back.

"I have a giant forehead! WAAAH! I went from being dumping-head to being forehead girl!" Taiki sobbed in a very Usagi-like style that made Seiya stare at her. It's certainly true, that's Taiki's body but definitely Usagi's pure soul. And that's Taiki in Usagi's body, Seiya thought, looking from one to the other and back. And why do I feel affection for both of them? It's Usagi's cute looks...with Taiki's mind. And well...

"Seiya, I hope you're not going to fall for me in Usagi's body. That would be quite inappropriate," Usagi said coldly, as she had noticed how Seiya was looking at her. Seiya backed off, embarrassed, as she remembered that was not only her teammate, but also someone who had a daughter. She then crashed to the ground as a boulder landed on her head.

"It's Ruby and Lemon!" Rei exclaimed. Indeed, they were both there, both girls with curly red hair, although Ruby was obviously the thinner of the two.

"Maker Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Moon Eternal, Make Up!"

"Pink Moon Power, Make Up!"

"Fighter Prism Power, Make Up!" Yohko, Rei, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Miaka all transformed, while Taiki went and sulked in the corner.

"I hope she uses my powers right. I suddenly miss being Sailor Moon," she pouted. Ruby stared at her confusedly, ignoring the five transformed Senshi.

"Huh? I thought that was Sailor Moon. You are someone I really don't recognize," she said.

"Naru, you won't believe this, but I'm really Usagi! I'm just trapped in someone else's body and that someone else is trapped in my body!" Taiki exclaimed pleadingly.

"I'm not Naru anymore, I'm Ruby, servant of the Flower Princess," Ruby snapped, and vines whipped out of her hands, tying Taiki up.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" Ruby shrieked as she was thrown to the ground by the combination of the two attacks. Lemon growled at the two girls, Neo Star Maker and Chibi Moon.

"You two...the Flower Princess says you ruin everything!" she yelled, flinging boulders at them, and they fell over too. However, Ruby then was knocked down herself by a double attack from Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Neo Star Fighter just stared, snickering.

"You're outnumbered, you idiots. Come back when you can learn to fight better," she jeered. Surprisingly, Lemon and Ruby left, leaving behind their trademark yellow and red light streaks, but Neo Star Fighter did not detransform. That was because Neo Star Maker lunged at her angrily.

"Shut up! You can't talk, Forehead Girl! You didn't do anything in the fight yourself!" she shouted.

"Stop it, you two. There's something suspicious going on. These battles shouldn't be so easy," Sailor Moon said coldly.

"Yeah right, easy...I got clonked on the head by a big rock!" protested Chibi-Usa as she detransformed.

"But it is strange. Why don't they all just come at us as a group? There's 9 or so of them, then they would outnumber us," Rei pointed out.

"Maybe because they fear us? Lose one or two, you can keep fighting with lessened troops, lose everyone and it's over," shrugged Miaka, who had shed her transformation despite the glares Neo Star Maker was giving her.

"Good point. I see Seiya has taught you well in the art of battle," Usagi complimented Miaka.

"Mom! How could you! She's a worthless brat and you think she's a better Senshi than me!" Yohko blurted out indignantly. In response to that, Miaka gave Yohko a cold stare.

"How am I worthless? Perhaps if you didn't rush into battle so much, you wouldn't get hurt. I stayed out of it, therefore, I was safe," she replied.

"Don't start, you two. You both have things you could learn from each other. Miaka, you need to learn to take charge more like Yohko, and Yohko needs to learn to be more cautious like you. A fight is not something you should be eager for," Usagi said seriously.

"Boy, I wonder if I'm going to miss this new, more mature Usagi when they get their bodies back?" Rei teased, causing Taiki to whine that Rei was "being mean" and cry just like Usagi used to. Seiya looked at them, and then at Miaka and Yohko who were bickering again, despite Usagi's warning.

"You two are just like them, Odango and Rei. Maybe someday they'll learn to be good friends like you are," she commented.

"No way! I don't wanna be friends with a girl who needs a forehead reduction surgery! No wait, I'll do it for her! Just give me a big mallet and I'll smack her in the head with it!" Yohko declared.

"I'd like to see you try. Perhaps then you should consider going on a diet, or else just wearing a corset," Miaka smirked.

"A corset! Yeah, you'd like that, you gothic S&M freak!" retorted Yohko, though she knew that Miaka was more into angsty stories than actually trying to be a dominatrix herself.


	8. A Visit From Love

Chapter 8: A Visit From Love

Yaten was quietly looking at a book of landscape paintings when she heard Tsubasa scream, and then there was a loud crash. Jumping up, the book flew to the floor and Yaten ran to see what was the matter. When she got to the front door, she saw Minako Aino standing there, looking rather innocently confused, with Tsubasa hiding behind an overturned chair. Then Yaten saw what the problem was.

"Minako, you know very well she doesn't like cats," she scolded. Indeed, Artemis had come with his magical owner as well.

"I didn't bring him to see Tsubasa, I just brought him because I wanted to. I mainly wanted to see you," Minako pouted. Yaten raised an eyebrow at that last remark, but before she could speak, Hotaru entered the room.

"Hello, Minako! Um, I think Tsubasa doesn't like cats so that's why she's hiding," she volunteered.

"I KNOW that! And she doesn't have to pet him, I swear!" Minako snapped. Hotaru shrunk back, startled and hurt. Minako sighed.

"Sorry, but Yaten was being mean about it. And I even came here to be with her! I mean, Taiki or Seiya would be fine, but Taiki's not even in her body right now and I frankly don't want to see Seiya's snotty daughter," she explained.

"Um, Miss Minako? Are you going to be my second Mommy? Because I don't wanna live with a cat," Tsubasa whimpered.

"Second Mommy! No no, Yaten's just my friend! I used to have a crush on her when I thought she was a hot idol boy, but we're just friends! Really!" Minako exclaimed, blushing.

"And I doubt I would've reciprocated," Yaten snorted.

"Really? Because I thought I heard somewhere that you were Mommy's long-lost lover from another world," Tsubasa said innocently.

"Where did you here THAT! Did Chizuru tell you stories about us!" Yaten yelled at her daughter, who cowered.

"Um, I don't think it was written by her. It was also about Aunt Seiya marrying Usagi and Aunt Taiki with Ami," Tsubasa elaborated meekly.

"Please don't mention Seiya being with Usagi here. Haruka might hear and she'll get very angry," worried Hotaru.

"I was...just telling the truth. Mommy told me not to lie," Tsubasa sniffled, starting to cry.

"Haruka doesn't have to worry, because Seiya's given up on Usagi, no matter what some silly author wrote. Where did you find this book, Tsubasa?" Yaten demanded, surprised since she had never heard her daughter mention this before. Tsubasa whimpered again but she did answer.

"It was just lying out on the table at Chizuru and Kakyuu's house one day. It was called 'Lives of the Planets and Stars' and it was all about the romances I mentioned. I just assumed it was by someone who heard about the Earth Senshi and decided to make up stories where you and the others fell in love with some of them. But then I got interested in the book, and Chizuru let me have it. And I felt more and more that you and Minako would make a good couple."

"Well, then it's obvious that this book has a spell in it. It must be destroyed at once if it's warping your mind and making you imagine things about me and Minako. Where is it? If you know where it is, bring it here immediately!" Yaten ordered her daughter sternly. Tsubasa squeaked in fear but she stumbled off to find it. Minako giggled.

"Yaten, aren't you being a little hard on her? It's just a book, right? And I used to think we had potential too. I mean, you are pretty, but I'm just not interested in girls," she said with a shrug.

"The problem has nothing to do with the specific content. The problem is that this book may be a trap set by Chizuru," Yaten explained, "Although why she would want people to think you should be paired up with me is strange. Taiki and Ami I can see, they're both quiet and smart, and Seiya and Usagi, well, that's a given, but me and you, Minako? That's just crazy!" Minako pouted flirtaceously.

"Really? Well, I'm hurt, I used to think I had a chance, and I maybe could if I moved to your planet and you were a guy for me," she sniffed.

"I am NOT going to do that! For one thing, you are way too young for me, you being a teenager and me with a daughter," Yaten huffed. Both of them stopped their argument when they heard a loud crash, and Minako, Yaten, and Hotaru ran to see what it was. They found Tsubasa sprawled on the floor of Hotaru's room, her suitcases and things she brought from Kinmoku spread all over. Tsubasa smiled weakly.

"I found the book. I'm pretty sure this is it because I couldn't put it down and I brought it along when we came here," she said, sounding rather sheepish. Yaten stomped over and yanked it out of her hands.

"This book..." Yaten paused. It didn't look too suspicious. "Let me hold onto this. We can find Rei later and she can analyze it with the sacred fire."

"Or Michiru-mama. She can use her mirror to see the truth," Hotaru supplied. Tsubasa looked confused.

"Really? Is it like a lie detector?" she asked.

"No, it's more like she can use it to find the enemy's weaknesses if we don't have Mercury and her computer. Which would be another idea too," Minako suggested, "In fact, I'm going to call Ami right now." Minako began to punch in Ami's number on her cellphone, but a blast of water knocked it out of her hand.

"Why does the window have a hole in it?" asked Hotaru worriedly. That was answered as Orange and Emerald, the latter once being Usagi's friend Umino, crashed through the door. Emerald was the one who had squirted the cellphone, and he did it again, this time soaking the book.

"We need that to learn about you guys! Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" Minako, Hotaru, and Tsubasa all transformed, while Yaten took off with the book so that she could dry it off and call Ami and maybe Rei too.

"This time we're not going to kill you, especially since Usagi's not here. Though she deserves it for breaking my heart," Emerald pouted.

"I thought you had Naru and were happy with her?" asked Orange, forgetting to use their new names.

"But she was a second choice! Usagi was..."

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Emerald was cut off as Sailor Venus wrapped him up in her chain.

"Start talking! Do you know anything about that book you got water all over! If you work for Chizuru, then you should know!" she demanded.

"What! I don't know about the book! I was aiming for Tsubasa! Chizuru told me to...MPPHHH!" he mumbled angrily as Orange slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't reveal that stuff! We can't get her right now while she's transformed anyway, and the other one's gone!" she scolded before flying out through the broken window. Emerald glared at them and then teleported out of Venus's chain in a flash of green light.

"I...I think they're after me this time! What did I do wrong this time?" Tsubasa sobbed, detransforming.

"Nothing. They're the bad guys. They probably want you to fight Usagi or something, especially while she's stuck in the body of someone who's given up her powers," Hotaru reassured her.

"Who would they want this time, though? Taiki or Usagi? Maybe both unless we find a way to get them back into their own bodies," Minako pointed out.

"I called Ami, and she agreed to analyze the book for us. It wasn't too damaged anyway, that guy hit the cover but most of the pages are intact," Yaten said, coming back into the room now that the battle had ended.

"Yeah, but you better watch out too. I think they're after you and your daughter. Although probably all the Starlights too," Minako informed her.

"She always was. Chizuru was mad at me and the other two because we didn't want to help her take over the Earth," Tsubasa said quietly.

"That's good, Tsubasa. It's good that you don't want to take us over. I don't think Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama would let you stay with us if you did," commented Hotaru.


	9. Seiya's Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: Seiya's Forbidden Love

When Ami arrived at Makoto's apartment, she was not prepared to be assaulted by a plastic toy angel that was thrown at her. She looked up from the toy angel to see Miaka staring at her in a fighting stance.

"Now you know what shall happen. This is only a taste of the battle you will have to fight against the Angels, who are going to threaten the Earth," she warned.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Ami asked, confused by the green-haired girl's words. Miaka held up an anime DVD box.

"It's all in here, Neon Genesis Evangelion. My only regret is that I did not find this wonderful tale sooner," she announced. Seiya came up and slapped Miaka on the back playfully.

"Come on, now, don't bug Ami with that. She's here to visit us, not watch anime with you. And that series is depressing anyway, why do so many of those characters have such poor family lives?" Seiya teased.

"Look, you may like stupid ditzy girls, but I prefer the type who is silent and mysterious like Rei Ayanami," Miaka sighed, sounding rather exasperated.

"Hi, Ami! Don't mind them, Miaka's just been excited ever since we let her get that set of Evangelion DVDs at the store," Makoto greeted Ami, pulling her past Seiya and Miaka who were winding up for another argument.

"That's okay, I'm used to Usagi and her love of cute and funny manga," Ami said, smiling at Miaka who returned it with a sneer.

"You just don't get it, do you? No, you don't. You Sailor Senshi are all too stupid and cute to understand the morbid glory of this story," she snapped.

"Maybe I could understand it if I watched it with you or you told me more about it," Ami offered, rather hurt by that brush-off. Miaka raised an eyebrow.

"Really? From what Aunt Taiki told me, you're pretty immersed in your dreams and romance. Well, this is one story where believing the rain would stop if you just wished hard enough would never work. And Rei Ayanami is much better than you. She's obedient and unemotional, someone who I would much rather live with than anyone else in your pitiful group of Senshi," she said coolly, with a superior air. Tears began to form in Ami's eyes, and Seiya glared at her daughter.

"That's enough! You are a Senshi too!" she shouted, then she looked at Ami and Makoto almost pleadingly, "I don't know what to do about her. Ever since she found out about this Rei Ayanami character, she's been demanding that everyone around her be silent and obey her like robots."

"Doesn't she normally do that?" Makoto asked.

"Sometimes, but she's been really bad since she found the anime and she thinks she's superior to us," Seiya said.

"That's because I am. All of you Earth girls are romantic silly-heads," Miaka snapped. Seiya raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not an Earth girl. Are you mixing me with them?" she asked in a challenging tone. Miaka nodded coolly.

"Of course I am. You'd love to just stay here with Usagi, wouldn't you? Don't deny it. You...MPPHHH!" Miaka mumbled as Seiya put a hand over her mouth angrily.

"Stop that! That's over! I met her future daughter, she's happy with Mamoru now, I am NOT going to try to take her anymore! So stop reminding me of that or I just might do it!" she shouted. Ami and Makoto gasped.

"You don't really mean that, do you? Are you really going to try to steal Usagi from Mamoru? I mean, I know the last time you were unaware that he had his Star Seed taken, but now? When you've met Chibi-Usa?" Ami pleaded.

"Oh boy, I heard from Minako that Tsubasa was trying to pair her up with Yaten because of something she read in a book," sighed Makoto.

"Her and Yaten? I think Minako would be more suited to me. She'd be a good Usagi substitute if she wasn't stuck to her planet and me stuck to mine," shrugged Seiya, ignoring the accusations that she might try to take Usagi.

"See? SEE? You just admitted it! You want to just stay here and abandon Kinmoku! I'll make sure you don't. I will," Miaka threatened, first shouting and then calming down but still sounding dangerous. She ran off to her room then.

"Miaka's just panicked because of what Chizuru always told her. Once we get out of this mess with Chizuru, she may settle down," Seiya tried to reassure the two girls. Ami shook her head.

"She sounds pretty sincere. And several of us believed just that when you three visited before, especially Yaten and Taiki. Perhaps it wasn't just Chizuru. Did she hear it from them as well?" she asked. Seiya started to try to think of whether or not that was true when she was startled by the crack of a whip. Miaka, or rather, Neo Sailor Star Fighter, was standing nearby, wearing her Senshi outfit and holding a whip and some rope.

"Yohko gave me a good idea when she called me a dominatrix. This is the perfect way to whip you into submission," she smirked.

"Look, why don't you go and watch your Evangelion videos. That's not what the Senshi outfit is for anyway," sighed Seiya, rather embarrassed at the idea that according to Earth standards, her former Senshi outfit made her resemble a dominatrix. No wonder they all feared she would seduce Usagi!

"No, she's right, Seiya. You were just trying to steal Usagi from Mamoru. If that had happened, she would never be born," said a voice that was obviously Shingo Tsukino's, although he called himself "Violet" now. He and Sapphire had opened the door to Makoto's apartment and let themselves in.

"Look, I know that now! I mean, I love Miaka, she's my daughter! I wouldn't want her to be dead!" Seiya retorted, and then she turned to Neo Star Fighter, "Now, Miaka. This would be a very good time to use your powers."

"You don't mean that. I bet you wish you had Tsubasa for a kid because she's strong and doesn't argue back! Well, I'll stop you from killing me with Usagi! Star Serious Laser!" Neo Star Fighter shouted, shooting a beam of star energy at Seiya. Seiya jumped aside with a yelp, and the beam crashed into the table, cutting it in two. Ami immediately pulled out her computer; she could sense there was something weird about Miaka.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Makoto, taking the time to transform so she could help them. Ami gasped as she stared at Miaka through her special blue visor.

"She's...Shingo's doing something to her mind! Snap out of it, Miaka! Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami called, joining Sailor Jupiter. Neo Star Fighter shook her head, that was wrong. She could see Seiya clutching Usagi, kissing her, taking off Usagi's clothes. Something told her it was an illusion, but it was so real!

"Where's Usagi! I need to kill her! I need to make sure she doesn't kill me!" Neo Star Fighter was shouting.

"Ami, we need to fight Shingo. He may be Usagi's brother, but we can't let him get Miaka to do that. Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter called, spinning around and shooting little green balls of electricity at Violet, who crashed to the wall, his illusions disappearing from Neo Star Fighter's mind.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Sapphire shot back, flinging her own electric bolt at Sailor Jupiter. Neo Star Fighter watched this with a pained smirk on her face.

"So you made me see that, huh? I guess I should thank you, now I can have the perfect subject for an angsty poem. But I still wouldn't want to kill Usagi. That would be giving Chizuru what she wants," she said. As Neo Fighter finished her sentence, however, another illusion struck her. This time she saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter as aiming for her.

"Come on, Miaka, you know you want to. Get rid of them and steal their powers," Violet gasped out.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The first was aimed at Violet, who was encased in a block of ice, and the second hit Sapphire, who had been zapping Seiya with electricity. Sapphire was thrown away from her unconscious victim, and she grabbed the frozen Violet.

"That was just foolish, Shingo, it got all messed up when Mercury and Jupiter joined the fight," she snapped before teleporting away in a blue flash of light. Sailor Mercury immediately hurried over to Seiya, and sighed with relief.

"She's alive. She's hurt, but she's alive."

"Are you glad to hear that, Miaka? Or did you really mean that about hating your own mother?" Sailor Jupiter asked Miaka, who had detransformed. Miaka did not respond, she just gave the green-clad Senshi a cold look.


	10. Battle in Academia

Chapter 10: Battle in Academia

Surprisingly, there were some perks for Taiki and Usagi being in each other's body. Usagi was glad that she got to stay home at the temple, while Taiki got to go back to school. However, while Usagi was getting better grades than ever, some people were rather unnerved that such a friendly girl had become so cold suddenly. Luckily, the other Senshi knew what was going on, and so they were there to support both her and Taiki. It was one of those days when Usagi was returning from school, and on the way, she saw Rei's grandpa sitting on the curb.

"While it has been interesting to go back to high school, I would like to have my body back. So give it back," Usagi demanded coolly, standing over him.

"No. I happen to like it that way, and I'm following Chizuru's orders. As long as she wants it that way, I will not turn you back," he retorted.

"Then I shall make you not rely on Chizuru so much. Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Usagi called, transforming right in the middle of the street. Unfortunately for her, it had been a trap set by Chizuru, who stepped out of an alley to face Eternal Sailor Moon. Chizuru looked like a rather ordinary girl, about the same age as the Neo Starlights. In fact, she eeriely resembled Chibi-Usa, with her black and white hair pulled up into twin pointy buns, though she had no pigtails hanging down.

"You know, for a genius, you're rather easy to catch," Chizuru smirked at Eternal Moon, and then she got angry. She stomped over to Silver, Grandpa Hino, and smacked him on his bald head. "As for you, you were supposed to ruin her powers! She should NOT be able to transform if she has Taiki's mind!"

"I'm sorry, pretty girl, but she startled me in the forest and..." Chizuru smacked him again.

"Then fix it! You did not switch them completely!" she yelled. By this time, Eternal Sailor Moon had her Tier out and was pointing it at them.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" she called, attempting to heal Grandpa Hino of Chizuru's influence. Chizuru knocked him out of the way, the two of them crashing into the gutter next to the street, and the beam of light and feathers fizzled out in the air. Chizuru sat up dazedly, and then glared at Eternal Moon. Wordlessly she shot her own energy beam at the startled Senshi and knocked her to the concrete. Eternal Moon hit her head on the pavement and fell unconscious, her transformation fading.

"Now, Silver! Let's do it! I'll give you my power!" Chizuru ordered, pulling him next to Usagi's limp form.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Chizuru and Silver were knocked back once again as the wave of freezing water and the golden heart hit them, sent by Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus.

"Usagi! Get away from Usagi!" Sailor Mercury yelled desperately, running up to her friend's side. Luckily, Chizuru and Silver decided it was a better idea to retreat and fight again another day, so they disappeared, leaving Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus to take care of Usagi.

Back at the Hikawa shrine, Taiki suddenly fainted, the manga dropping with a flap to Rei's bedroom floor.

"Mom! Is it an enemy attack?! Maker Prism..."

"Yohko, calm down. That's my mom too, her soul, at least. If there was an enemy, it's gone now, or else hiding," Chibi-Usa said, trying to reassure the other pink-haired girl. "Or...maybe something's happened to Taiki in Usagi's body." Taiki's eyes began to open again, and Yohko yelped.

"They're purple again! Before, her eyes looked like Usagi's, and now they're back to normal!" she gasped.

"Yohko...Chibi-Usa...why am I in the shrine? I thought I was at school, fighting Chizuru. And then...my body feels...bigger..." Taiki trailed off, realizing she was back in her real body.

"Mom! You're back!" Yohko cheered, and then she smirked. "I guess Aunt Seiya will have to stop flirting with you now, huh."

"But then where's Usagi? If she was fighting Chizuru, then what happened to her? We have to save her!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed, suddenly now the one panicking.

"Maybe we should go to the school, then. Because that's where she was last," Yohko suggested, "Mom, do you want to come? It might be safer at home, but then, you might want to come anyway."

"I should come. Because the last time, Usagi and I were switched when we were separated. Maybe it would be harder for them to do that if we were together and weren't fighting. It happened after an argument," reasoned Taiki, back to her old self again.

"Then let's go to Juuban High School!" declared Yohko.

"How? Are the two of you going to Sailor Teleport me there? You wouldn't have enough power," Taiki pointed out. Chibi-Usa slumped to the floor, her eyes watering up.

"Wait. What other Sailors go to Juuban Junior High? What if they came here instead? Maybe..." Yohko stopped, pouting. "Oh right, they probably have an injured person, so they couldn't Teleport either."

"Couldn't we ride the bus? There is a stopping point near Hikawa shrine," Taiki suggested.

Back at Juuban High, Ami and Minako had gotten Usagi to the nurse's office, where she was currently sleeping. She then opened her eyes and gasped. Why did she hurt so much, and why was she not at the shrine reading manga?!

"Usagi, your eyes...they look like you again!" exclaimed Minako happily.

"What do you mean...where am I? I thought I was just reading and I fainted...and now I hurt all over, especially on my head," Usagi moaned.

"That's because Taiki, well, you with Taiki's mind..." Minako fumbled through her explanation, unsure how to make Usagi understand. "Taiki fought Rei's grandpa and Chizuru in your body. They left when we attacked, but that's how you got hurt."

"So is Taiki safe at the shrine now?" Usagi asked softly.

"I would assume so, unless she's coming here. Chibi-Usa and Yohko will probably be glad that their mothers have the correct bodies," Ami commented.

"Not when they find out you're dead!" shouted the voice of Usagi's mother, and flames blasted through the window. Ami and Minako jumped and ducked as the glass flew, but Usagi was unprotected and she screamed in pain as some of the shards cut her face. Indigo, Pinky, and Silver all climbed through the broken window, obviously it had been Indigo who had shot the fire.

"How dare you do that to your own daughter and granddaughter! Venus Crystal Power, Make Up!" yelled Minako angrily.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" added Ami, who rushed to block Usagi. Silver smirked at her.

"It's okay, I was just going to give Usagi some candy," he sneered as he flung giant, hard butterscotch candies at Sailor Mercury, who fell backwards onto the bed, laying on Usagi's legs. Silver leaped over the others and landed with a crash on Sailor Venus, jamming her against a storage cabinet.

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Pink Lady's Freezing Kiss!" The first struck Pinky, who fell on top of Sailor Mercury, and the latter hit Silver, who was attempting to switch Sailor Venus's mind with one of the other Senshi randomly.

"Mommy! Quit squishing my mommy, you two!" Chibi Moon yelled as she, Neo Star Maker, and Taiki charged into the room.

"I can't help it, he fell on me!" came Sailor Mercury's muffled reply, her face mashed up against the sheets.

"WAAAH!! My face hurts and there's a big weight on my legs!" wailed Usagi.

"I'll give you more to cry about, Usagi, when you feel my...OOOOF!!" grunted Indigo as Sailor Mercury shoved Pinky off of her and he crashed into his wife.

"Get out of here unless you want to feel Uterus power! You're not being a good mother!" threatened Neo Star Maker. Taiki raised an eyebrow at her, she had never thought of her powers that way but she supposed Yohko had a point. Indigo sighed and she, Pinky, and Silver disappeared in flashes of their respective colors. Chibi Moon grinned at Yohko, who had detransformed.

"Wow, if you just do that, you can make them leave even more," she giggled. Yohko shrugged, and then she smirked.

"Wait'll Miaka hears that my take-charge attitude saved the day," she bragged.


	11. Chizuru's Labyrinth

Chapter 11: Chizuru's Labyrinth

Despite the lack of attention Tsubasa normally paid to her surroundings, even she could sense something important was going to happen when she and the "Outer Senshi" got the call to come to the Hikawa Shrine. Rei and Usagi sounded quite urgent, perhaps Rei had had a vision? However, when Tsubasa arrived there, she found herself trapped in a fog that seemed to cover the entire shrine, blocking her vision.

"Mommy? Hotaru? Anyone?" she called out, frightened. A cold hand touched her on the back and she yelped, jumping forward and crashing into someone.

"OW! Who did that?!" cried the person she had landed on. As Tsubasa's vision began to clear, she realized she was laying on top of Rei Hino, and that they were in a lavender crystal cave.

"This isn't the Hikawa Shrine. What's going on here, Rei?" came Hotaru's worried voice as she and Haruka came into view. Rei sat up, just as confused as everyone else.

"I dunno. I just remember coming outside, and I thought it was very foggy. Next thing I know, I'm in this weird cave with all of you. Let's see...Haruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, and..." Rei paused, looking behind her. Yaten was also there, so she counted her too.

"Where's Yohko? And Chibi-Usa? I thought they lived here too," Haruka commented. Haruka just looked worried.

"They've probably disappeared. If the yard outside the shrine's been turned into a cave, then they must be buried under the rocks, dead," she said seriously. When she heard that, Tsubasa began to cry.

"And that means everyone else is gone too! I want Yohko and Miaka back! And Minako! I wanted them to fall in love!" she wailed. Yaten glared at her.

"Will you quit that?! If that's successful, then you won't be born! You'll cause an immense time paradox!" she snapped.

"I don't think they're dead. I would be able to sense it, I think. They're all alive, and we just need to find them," Rei declared, trying to reassure Tsubasa.

"How are you going to find them when you're dead?" sneered a voice that was most definitely Naru's. A bunch of vines slithered across the cavern floor, grabbing Haruka and pulling her away from the group.

"No! Haruka-papa! Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up!" cried Hotaru.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Prism Power, Make Up!" Rei and Tsubasa transformed too, although Yaten could not since she had given up her powers.

"You may be able to fight me and Naru, since you didn't know us as well as Usagi. But can you handle fighting your own grandfather, Rei?" sneered Kuriko, who stepped out of the shadows, Rei's grandpa next to her.

"Aren't you guys calling each other by those color names? You just called her Naru," commented Tsubasa innocently.

"We decided we didn't need them anymore. It was fun for a while, but I decided that it was better to be Naru instead of Ruby," Naru shrugged, "That way, you'll hesitate to fight me. Usagi would be very sad if you killed me."

"Usagi's already sad! And it's your fault! Why did you join Chizuru?! She wants to get rid of Usagi!" shouted Sailor Mars. Naru became unsure at this.

"She told me Usagi was bad, now that she was Sailor Moon. That if I captured her, I could make her pay attention to me again," Naru protested.

"That's not what she told me. Chizuru and I tried to attack her, but Mercury and Venus messed it up. She told me she was possessed by the evil spirit of Sailor Moon and that Usagi had to die," Grandpa Hino exclaimed.

"Same to me. She also told me not to let Usagi get close to Seiya, since they would destroy everything if they were together," added Kuriko.

"I agree with that, but it's no reason to attack Usagi! It's not her fault every guy seems to want to take her away from Mamoru," snapped Haruka, who was still in the clutches of Naru's vines.

"I think Chizuru is tricking all of you into fighting for her. If you just talked to Usagi, maybe she would do things with you again, Naru. And I don't think she's going to marry Seiya, that would kill Chibi-Usa, and she wouldn't want that," Sailor Saturn explained gently.

"Who's Chibi-Usa? Why would Usagi marrying Seiya kill her?" asked Naru.

"Chibi-Usa's that girl who lives at the shrine with Usagi. She's Usagi's cousin," said Grandpa Hino.

"No, she's Usagi's future daughter. Just like Yaten is my mother," said Tsubasa, "She traveled through time to help Usagi fight villains."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?! Quit tricking me!" shouted Kuriko, and she flung a bolt of electricity at the girls. Sailor Saturn tried to block it with her Silence Glaive, but the metal scythe conducted the lightning and she took it full force, yelping in pain and falling to the ground.

"Hotaru never did anything to you! Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled, shooting an arrow of fire at Kuriko. Naru shoved her out of the way frantically.

"Stop it! I believe them! I don't know who the others are very well, but I know Sailor Mars. She and the other girls helped me with Nephrite," she pleaded, turning teary eyes to Grandpa Hino. "You understand, right? You can't sense any evil from those Sailor Senshi, can you?" He blinked in surprise. The pretty redhead was right--the Sailor Senshi were NOT evil! He would've sensed it if they were, he was sure of it! Not to mention his granddaughter was one of them...

"I don't know about you, Naru, but I think I'll go back to being with Rei. I don't think she would be with evil people," he said, standing in front of Sailor Mars to show that he was coming back to align with her. Naru let Haruka out of her vines, and went to stand next to Grandpa Hino.

"Now it's just you against all of us, Kuriko. I'm not going to hurt the Sailor Senshi; they're not bad guys," she warned.

"I don't believe you! You're all protecting that evil girl who wants to destroy everything! You, Tsubasa! How could you threaten your own existence, and the lives of your friends, and even Chibi-Usa?!" Kuriko accused.

"I don't understand. I never tried to hurt Miaka, Yohko, or Chibi-Usa," Neo Sailor Star Healer pleaded.

"Because you want your mother and Minako to be a couple. If they came together and had children, it would change the future so you wouldn't be born. The same for Seiya being with Usagi, and Ami and Taiki," Kuriko snapped.

"I just read it in a book by Chizuru! I thought they were cute couples!" Tsubasa protested, and then she got a dreamy look in her eyes. "And maybe, Minako would be my mother instead of it getting rid of me."

"You are such an oafish idiot. Chizuru didn't write the book to make you like those pairings, she meant for you girls to read it and to hate Usagi, Minako and Ami! She wanted you to fear them, fear that they would steal your parents away and jeopardize your existence! You completely twisted her purposes!" Kuriko ranted. Yaten glared at Tsubasa.

"Is this true? What were you doing, reading Chizuru's books?! You're lucky you didn't start hating the Earth Senshi and join her!" she shouted at her quivering daughter. Kuriko snickered at them.

"How strange of you, Yaten, your kid is taller than you. Maybe I should wish that you'd get together with Minako and get rid of her," she smirked.

"Kuriko, I don't want to fight you. We want you to come back and understand that Chizuru has been manipulating everyone into hating the Sailor Senshi. She just was using us to do her dirty work of killing them off so she could take over the future Crystal Tokyo!" Naru blurted out.

"Crystal Tokyo?! She never told me about that! I don't understand!" wailed Kuriko, who was wavering in her resolve to fight not only the Senshi, but Naru and Grandpa Hino.

"Then it's just a sign that she's leaving you in the dark, if Naru knows about it and you don't. Maybe you should come with us and confront her about these things you don't understand before trying to fight it," Sailor Mars said.

"Then I'll do that. I'll find out if she's tricking me and making me battle the Sailor Senshi for no good reason, or if she's correct about you being evil," Kuriko declared, finally coming to join the others.


	12. Seiya and Usagi

Chapter 12: Seiya and Usagi

Elsewhere in the strange lavender maze, some of the other Senshi were wandering around. More specifically, this group consisted of Usagi, Ami, Setsuna, Minako, Seiya, and Miaka.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened to the temple, Seiya? I thought you guys knew all about Chizuru," Minako pleaded.

"Not too much, she wasn't someone who told us all the powers she had. But maybe this whole thing is an illusion. I know she has some mind control powers and abilities that involve creating illusions. That's probably also how she turned your friends and family against you, Odango," Seiya said.

"Yeah, I know she's dangerous. She gave them all Senshi-like powers too. I wonder if she's in this maze and if we beat her, we can save them," Usagi mused.

"Space is twisted here, but not time. However, when all of you came, I did feel like someone was traveling through time. So we must assume she has the ability to manipulate both," Setsuna added.

"More likely than Chizuru, though, we're going to have to fight some of our old friends. My computer is picking up readings of three other people in here, and they don't have the auras of Sailor Senshi," said Ami, who was using her mini-computer to analyze the area.

"Hey, can you write stories with that thing? Watch videos?" Miaka suddenly asked. Setsuna raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think this is an appropriate time to ask her that," she chided. Miaka glared back at the Time Guardian.

"You don't need to boss me around. I don't follow you Earth Senshi," she snapped. Ami sighed.

"Please, Miaka, let's not fight. We already went through that conflict when your mother and her friends first came here, and this is not the time to have it again," she said.

"Miaka, so you don't like working with the others? Where do your loyalties lie, then?" asked a voice that sounded much like Usagi's old friend Yumiko.

"While I am loyal to my mother, she betrayed Kinmoku and fell in love with Usagi Tsukino. So I side with Aunt Taiki and Aunt Yaten," Miaka declared.

"Really? What if they turned against you?" came Shingo's voice, sounding like he was smirking. Miaka began to protest, but then she felt dizzy. She looked up, and instead of seeing Seiya beside her, Taiki and Yaten were there, wearing their old Senshi outfits.

"Why are you transformed? I thought you gave Yohko and Tsubasa your powers," Miaka said, confused.

"We killed them and took our powers back. How could an obese loudmouth and a clumsy ditz be proper Sailor Senshi?" scoffed Star Healer.

"How could you kill your own kids?! That's just as bad as the horror stories I make up!" Miaka shouted; for once, she was horrified.

"Now we're going to get rid of you, Forehead Girl. I should be the one with the biggest forehead," Star Maker snarled, but then she grinned evilly. "No, you should be. You deserve it." With that, she touched Miaka's head, which began to swell up, growing like a balloon.

"No! Stop it! Why is my head inflating?!" Miaka screamed. All around her was her reflection, showing her already large forehead getting bigger and bigger, more and more grotesque.

"Miaka, wake up! Don't let yourself be taken in by the nightmare like I was!" Miaka felt a sharp pain on her face, and she blinked in surprise. Taiki and Yaten were gone, and in their place was the stern face of her mother, who was holding her. Miaka touched her head. It was the same size it always was.

"Papa, Shingo! Please stop fighting us! Why did you join that evil Chizuru?!" Usagi pleaded. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Pluto were near her, transformed and ready to protect her. Miaka transformed too, though she didn't join them. But Usagi just refused to fight her own family and her former junior high friend.

"Because you betrayed the family, Usagi. How dare you date a college boy and have a daughter with him!" Kenji roared, pelting Usagi with hard candies.

"And you tricked me! Why didn't you tell me you were Sailor Moon?!" Shingo accused. Yumiko just glared at Usagi.

"You left me. We were friends before, but when all those weird girls came along, you abandoned me. You abandoned me for a stuck-up genius and a violent fighting girl!" Yumiko shouted.

"That's because she had her duties. She wasn't supposed to tell people who she was, and that's why she was with us more. You would understand if you were a Sailor Senshi too," Sailor Venus retorted, jumping to Usagi's defense.

"Chizuru was just using you for her own ends, though. Would you guys really want to kill Sailor Moon? Kill Usagi? She's your family," Seiya pointed out, giving a disapproving glance to Shingo and Kenji. "And you shouldn't hate Mamoru. Usagi loves him, and he loves her back. Even I could see that. So what if he's older than her?"

"Shut up, you stupid alien, unless you want to see your nightmare again," Shingo threatened.

"Enough with the nightmares! Star Serious...HEY!! Let me go!" Neo Star Fighter yelped as Usagi grabbed her, holding her arms back.

"Don't hurt them! Just don't hurt them!" she pleaded. Usagi looked to them with teary eyes. "You can take revenge on me, you can hurt me. You already did that enough by going to Chizuru's side. But just don't hurt my friends!"

"Always playing the martyr, are you Usagi? You're sickening, you know that? Once Chizuru has someone, they're brainwashed forever," Neo Star Fighter spat, "Now let me go attack them, you sweet little lump of sugar girl."

"You don't need to. That's definitely the crybaby sister I know, and also the Senshi I know as Sailor Moon. I'm not going to fight you anymore, Usagi," Shingo declared, stepping away from Yumiko and Kenji.

"Shingo! How could you?! She betrayed me by dating that college boy! And now she had a kid!" Kenji exclaimed in shock.

"Not yet. Usagi didn't give birth to Chibi-Usa yet. She's just visiting from the future. And what's so bad about Mamoru? He's not a bad guy at all. Why do you hate him just for being older than her?" Sailor Venus pleaded.

"Because it's wrong. What if he hurts her? Older boys like to take advantage of little girls," Kenji snapped.

"Then what about me? Would you rather I be with Usagi?" Seiya asked suddenly. Kenji stared at her, confused.

"No, of course not. Why? You're a grown woman, find someone your own age," he sighed petulantly. Seiya blushed, as she had forgotten that in the time she was visiting, she was significantly older than Usagi.

"Stop arguing and get rid of them!" Yumiko shouted, leaping into the air and flying at Usagi, who did not move to stop her.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why didn't you tell me you wanted to still be friends?" Usagi pleaded. "What good will killing me do?" Yumiko stopped, hovering over Usagi and Neo Star Fighter's heads.

"Because...I don't know. I just thought I was supposed to obey Chizuru's orders. She told me that you were corrupted permanently when you befriended Miss Mizuno and the violent girl."

"You want to protect Usagi, right? Then why attack her? What kind of parent does that kind of thing?!" exclaimed Seiya, still addressing Kenji.

"Sorry, Usagi. I'm still not sure I trust that Mamoru guy, but I shouldn't have let Chizuru turn me against you like that. You're still my daughter, even if you grow up and have kids," Kenji admitted.

"Papa! You came back!" Usagi cheered, running over and hugging her father. Shingo made a gagging gesture, but he smiled anyway.

"Well, it's actually kinda cool to have my sister be Sailor Moon," he said.

"And can I still be your friend? Me, Kuriko, and Naru too?" Yumiko asked.

"Of course! I always have time for more friends!" Usagi declared happily. Kenji, Shingo, and Yumiko all began to glow, and pink, purple, and orange lights swirled out of their bodies. The lights became very bright and all the others closed their eyes, feeling like they were suddenly floating.


	13. Evil Sailor Senshi

Chapter 13: Evil Sailor Senshi

Yohko was reading aloud from a manga with Chibi-Usa when it happened. Fog just seemed to seep through the windows, and they could hear Rei and Usagi panicking. They opened the door to the main hallway, and found themselves in a purple crystal cave instead.

"Not again. I really hope this Chizuru person isn't able to do stuff like Mimette did," Chibi-Usa sighed.

"What did Mimette do? Actually, who is Mimette? I don't know that person," Yohko responded, confused.

"She was someone we fought before, she was part of a group called the Death Busters. I'll tell you about them later if we get a chance," Chibi-Usa answered rather abruptly. "But that's not the point. Mimette did something once that messed up stuff in Hotaru's house so that it looked like we were going through all these different worlds, like mountains and snow and deserts and stuff."

"There's nothing around here to hurt us right now, though. I want to hear the Death Buster story now," Yohko prodded her.

"This isn't time for telling stories, though. We need to find out how to get out of this maze," said Michiru. She, Makoto, and Taiki came over near the two pink-haired girls; they were in the cave too.

"Do we? I think this is a perfect time to tell stories. We're probably not gonna make it out alive anyway," Yohko shrugged, sitting down on a rock. Chibi-Usa reached over and yanked Yohko back up by her shirt collar.

"What?! If you think it's that deadly, why are you being so flippant?!" she shrieked. Yohko smirked, brushing Chibi-Usa's hand away.

"Because if they're the Death Busters, then they should actually be able to keep us from dying. You know, like how the Ghost Busters defeat ghosts, well, the Death Busters must save people who are in mortal peril," she said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. The Death Busters...I don't know why they had that name, but they were NOT rescue heroes, they were evil people who wanted to 'Silence' the world, that is, destroy it, kill all living things. They turned Hotaru into their Mistress 9 and if it hadn't been for Chibi-Usa's friendship with Hotaru, she never would've broken away from her possession. Don't talk about such things so lightly, Yohko," Michiru scolded her sternly.

"I remember the Death Busters. Weren't they the ones who tried to steal my heart crystal at the love contest?" asked Umino, who came up to the group. Nagisa and Ikuko hurried up beside him, blocking him from the Senshi.

"Don't trust them, Umino. Especially the little pink-haired girl. She lied to me all this time, telling me she was Usagi's cousin when she really was Usagi's daughter," Ikuko snapped.

"That's because...would you have believed me otherwise?! And I didn't even know I was your granddaughter at first!" Chibi-Usa retorted.

"Come on...I was thinking. Why are we fighting the Sailor Senshi? I don't know about those two," Umino said, pointing to Taiki and Yohko, "But the others have done nothing but good in this world."

"Think about it. When did the fighting start? With the Sailor Senshi. Perhaps the Sailor Senshi draw evil to this world by their very existence. Instead of fighting evil, maybe they bring it wherever they go," Nagisa smirked.

"We didn't make the Death Busters and all those other guys attack! They came on their own!" shouted Makoto indignantly, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

"Wait, Jupiter. Are you really going to fight us? Wouldn't that just prove you're the bad guys? What about Sailor Galaxia? She was specifically fighting Sailor Senshi all over the galaxy. And all those other villains at least wanted something you Senshi had. The Dark Kingdom wanted Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. Prince Demando wanted Sailor Moon herself, as well as you, Chibi-Usa. The Death Busters needed the talismen that came from Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's pure hearts, and they also used Sailor Saturn's destructive powers. And the Dead Moon Circus was searching for the Golden Mirror, which, of course, belonged to you as well, Chibi-Usa. So you see, if you Sailor Senshi didn't exist, all of those evil groups would've had no reason to attack Earth," Nagisa explained.

"So? So what if they wanted things the Senshi had? Then if I stole something from you, according to your own logic, it would be your own fault for having what I wanted. That's completely stupid," Yohko snapped.

"Even if those specific people didn't exist, the items still would. Chibi-Usa can also use her mother's Silver Crystal. If Haruka, Setsuna, and I were not born, other people would have the talismen. Same thing with the Golden Mirror. You can't stop the power of the Sailor Senshi just by killing us. Look at the Starlights. They passed their powers on down to their daughters, and if we died, other people would get to be Senshi." Michiru smirked at the three she was confronting. "Even you."

"See? That's why we shouldn't fight the Senshi any more. I always liked Usagi, first I had a crush on her but later as a friend...Usagi can't be evil! And she wouldn't hang out with evil friends, either," Umino declared.

"That's true. But what about the Starlights? Were they really Usagi's friends? How do we know their children aren't bad?" asked Ikuko.

"While I was probably not Usagi's friend, I think she did consider Seiya to be one, and Seiya saw her as much more," answered Taiki.

"Ask me right here then, do you think I'm bad? What did I ever do that would be evil?!" Yohko snapped.

"How do I know you're not just lying to us? I don't know, but it's mainly the Senshi outfit. It looks like it's something an evil person would wear," said Nagisa.

"That's a stupid reason to think the Starlights are evil! If Usagi was friends with them, then they can't be evil!" Umino repeated.

"I agree with Umino. Are you going to stand against us both? I don't believe that my daughter would have evil friends," Ikuko declared, as she and Umino went to stand near the Senshi.

"No! Stop trying to trick me! Chizuru is the one I believe in!" screamed Nagisa, and she began to glow a bright yellow color. The ground rumbled beneath her, and rocks flew up and began spinning around her plump body.

"Why Chizuru?! Why do you believe Chizuru and not us?" Yohko shouted, "She's just a power-hungry maniac who makes Miaka look like a pure-hearted saint!" Nagisa began to laugh maniacally, smirking at Yohko.

"You don't understand, do you. Chizuru is a sweet girl. She gave me power. Power that I could use to have whatever I want! If I wanted to, I could make boys flock to me instead of rejecting me because of my weight!" she yelled. The rocks burst forward and pummelled Yohko, sending her crashing across the crystalline ground. Chibi-Usa gasped when she noticed that Yohko seemed to be unconscious. Fury flared up in her ruby eyes...how dare she! And why attack Yohko of all people, she was the one who would understand, she was fat too!

"Pink Moon Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa called, transforming into Sailor Chibi Moon. She grabbed Jupiter's hand. "Come on, let's beat this girl. She'll pay for doing that to Yohko!"

"No, Chibi-Usa. Fighting is not the answer this time." Chibi Moon stared. That response had come from Taiki, of all people. Taiki gazed coldly at Nagisa, Yohko's limp form in her lap.

"Really? You're going to give up, after I killed your daughter?" smirked Nagisa. Taiki shook her head.

"Yohko is not dead, she is merely unconscious." She then turned to Chibi Moon and Jupiter. "She wants us to attack her. If you remember what Usagi did with Galaxia, she won by not fighting. We did not have to fight Ikuko and Umino to convince them to leave Chizuru, we should not have to fight this girl either."

"Then what are we supposed to do?! She could kill us all!" Chibi Moon screamed, stamping a pink-booted foot.

"Nagisa is not the one to be angry at. Chizuru is our real enemy, she's merely a pawn," said Michiru.

"I am NOT a pawn! I'll prove it to you! I'll..." Nagisa stopped, surprised, as Chibi Moon lunged at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Then if you're not a pawn, quit doing what Chizuru says! And there ARE boys out there who like chubby girls, I'm sure of it! I saw a website about it!" Chibi Moon shouted, "If that's the only reason you joined Chizuru, then that's a stupid one!"

"No..." Nagisa said quietly. "It wasn't the only reason. I was always jealous of the Sailor Senshi. I wanted the power they had, too. And Chizuru told me that if I defeated Sailor Moon, I could replace her."

"You couldn't replace her. I would be her successor. But what would you do with that power? If you're a Sailor Senshi, then you have a duty to fight evil. You can't just use it for your own gain," said Chibi Moon, sliding off of Nagisa, who seemed to be defeated.


	14. Final Battle

Chapter 14: Final Battle

Chizuru leaned back in her chair, satisfied. She had all the Senshi trapped in her illusion labryinth, and her followers had been sent to kill them. Surely the Senshi would not be able to fight their own friends and family, and they would easily submit to death. She picked a stray manga off the floor.

"Heh, Sailor Mars has interesting stuff here in this temple," she commented, "Maybe when I make sure all those Senshi are gone, I can start my plans for conquest with this temple."

"Think again before you claim to take over the Hikawa Shrine!" shouted a voice. The door to Rei's room swung open and Sailor Mars herself burst in, and not only were all the other Senshi with her, but so were the people who Chizuru had taken as her minions!

"What the--?! How did you escape my labyrinth?!" she gasped at the Senshi. She glared at the others. "And you guys, why didn't you kill them?!"

"Because Usagi is my daughter. She would not have evil friends," declared Ikuko. Kenji and Shingo nodded in agreement and stood beside her.

"Me too! Usagi is a kind girl! I wouldn't attack her friends!" added Umino.

"And the Senshi aren't bad, Chizuru, you were lying all along. I remember that they have saved me from monsters many times," Naru pointed out.

"Even if you let me be a Senshi, then I would have to fight evil. Being a Senshi isn't just about messing around with magic," said Nagisa.

"Killing Usagi isn't going to help things, I want to be her friend again!" Yumiko shouted.

"And now I can find out the truth and know if you were just trying to trick me!" Kuriko blurted out.

"Get out of the Hikawa Shrine! This is NOT a place for you! How dare you capture me and turn me against my own granddaughter!" finished Grandpa Hino, his psychic aura blazing with fury.

"Shut up! You evil girls! You messed it all up!" Chizuru screamed, flinging bolts of energy at the Neo Starlights, who were knocked back. Sailor Moon stood up and blocked the three girls.

"We can defeat you. No, not defeat you. I shall turn you away from evil and heal you of your corrupt desires. Come, girls, we can help her like we helped Nehelenia see the light," she declared. One by one, the Senshi stood up and joined Sailor Moon, including the Neo Starlights, who were helped up by their parents. Chizuru shot another energy bolt at them, but Sailor Moon blocked it with the Silver Crystal, which was glowing on her chest.

"We won't let her die! Uranus Crystal Power!"

"To protect the shrine! Mars Crystal Power!"

"To ensure the future! Neptune Crystal Power!"

"For the sake of the timeline! Pluto Crystal Power!"

"For the Starlights, who trusted me! Saturn Crystal Power!"

"To help Seiya and her friends! Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"To save the Starlights' children! Venus Crystal Power!"

"For the sake of Usagi! Mercury Crystal Power!"

"For Taiki and Yohko! Pink Moon Power!"

"To get revenge on Chizuru! Fighter Prism Power!"

"To save Mommy from being killed! Healer Prism Power!"

"To beat the one who would ruin our planet too! Maker Prism Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

Each of the Senshi's symbols glowed on their heads as their energy was combined in Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal, creating a gigantic iridescent blast that washed over Chizuru and temporarily blinded the users of that power. When the light faded, Usagi collapsed to the floor, drained from using her powers, but she did not faint. She crawled over to where Chizuru was lying and felt her chest. Usagi sobbed and let out a wail.

"I killed her! I didn't want to kill her!" she sobbed, "Please forgive me, Starlights! I killed your princess!"

"Are you kidding?! I would've been mad at you if you DIDN'T defeat her!" snapped Yohko, who had detransformed with the other Senshi. Usagi screamed and ripped the Eternal brooch from her chest and flung it across Rei's floor.

"Worthless! My powers are worthless if I can't heal!" Rei knelt down to Usagi's level, raised her hand to slap Usagi, but to everyone's surprise, she did not. Instead, she gently wiped away the blond's tears.

"You did what you could, Usagi. Maybe it was too much power with the Neo Starlights here, we've never tried combining like that with Senshi from another system. But it would've been much worse to lose you," she said. Usagi jerked away from Rei with a cry.

"No! I needed to heal her! She didn't deserve to die!" she snapped.

"Whether or not she did, everyone dies. And it was fitting that she died now. We are not immortal, you know, that would make life cheap," said Miaka.

"No it wasn't! I wanted to save her and I couldn't!" Usagi retorted.

"Please stop it, you two. Miaka, let Usagi mourn if she wants to. That's just the way she is," Makoto scolded, butting in and pulling Miaka away.

"So where will you girls go now? Will you be in trouble on your planet? Will Princess Kakyuu be angry that her daughter died?" asked Hotaru.

"If she is, that's her problem. We're going back home," shrugged Miaka.

"Yes, they would be waiting for us to return," added Taiki.

"Goodbye, Odango. It was interesting to meet your future daughter, I'm sure you'll be a great mother," Seiya said. Chibi-Usa rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, sometimes she's okay," she admitted. After saying goodbye to the Earth Senshi, the Neo Starlights and their parents went out to the lawn in front of the Hikawa Shrine, where they had crash-landed. They stood in a circle, and in a flash, they were gone, teleporting back to Kinmoku. Usagi watched them leave, her eyes still filled with tears.

"I hope...I don't want Princess Kakyuu to be angry at me!" she wailed.

"Well, even if she is, she's millions of miles away, she can't hurt you from Kinmoku," Minako teased. She then giggled. "Unless she comes back to attack Earth to avenge her daughter."

"Minako! You don't really think that's gonna happen, do you?" Makoto asked, sounding rather worried.

"Maybe, maybe not. Whatever happens next, I'm sure we'll be ready for it. We're the Sailor Senshi! But for now, let's just relax! I mean, wasn't it fun to have the Starlights visit again?" Minako asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Maybe they can come back sometime for a visit when there's not a fight and we can just have fun," said Rei. Usagi nodded, still staring at the sky.

"I hope that the Starlights find happiness on Kinmoku," she whispered.


End file.
